Lo que me faltaba eras tu
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Mettaton había cumplidos todos sus sueños, convirtiéndose en una estrella. Sin embargo, aun asi...siente que algo...o alguien le falta.
**Notas: Undertale no me pertenece, de lo contario habría una secuela o algo así TuT**

 **Advertencias: yaoi e incesto. Mettaton x Bloocky. Un regalito para Dulce-sama que cumplió añitos hace poco! (Lo sé! Tarde como nunca, pero bah! Es mejor que nada –w-)**

 **Lo que me faltaba, eras tú….**

Desde que podía recordar, siempre había tenido el sueño de llegar a ser una gran estrella, con un cuerpo sexy y una audiencia que lo adorara. No podía pensar en nada más.

_ya verás Bloocky! Cuando ese momento llegue brillare aun mas que cualquiera de las estrellas que tanto deseamos ver!-exclamaba emocionado cada vez que hablaba de su sueño. Allí, ambos recostados en el suelo, sintiéndose viajar en el universo en compañía.

El otro fantasmita sonrió levemente sonrojado.

_s-seguramente podrás hacerlo….tu puedes hacer lo que sea….-susurro con timidez. Napstabloock quizás era quien confiaba en ello. El había sido su primer fan, cuando aun no era nada.

Por ello no dudo en aceptar el plan de Alphys para ayudarlo a cumplir sus sueños, aunque eso significo renunciar sin titubeos su pasado, incluyendo a su querido primo. Nunca dejaría de arrepentirse de ello una vez que fuese consciente de lo que realmente perdió con esa decisión.

El tiempo hizo lo suyo, cumpliendo su sueño finalmente. Por fin tenía un cuerpo maravilloso, que le permitía cantar, bailar y actuar hasta no poder más. El comienzo de su show fue, literalmente, una bomba.

Al fin tenía todo lo que siempre había querido pero…..por alguna razón, una vez que estaba solo en su camerino, ya sea recargando baterías o esperando a que Alphys terminara los ajustes necesarios, realmente se sentía….un poco raro.

Como vacio. Antes no se sentía así, pero nunca entendió el porqué.

_que raro….-suspiro dramáticamente mirándose al espejo mientras a un lado suyo estaban un montón de ramos de flores, regalos y dulces, todos regalos de sus adorables fans-aun con este cuerpo tan hermoso, siento como si me faltara algo, pero no tengo idea de que sea….? Uhn….-suspiro con pesadez.

Odiaba sentirse así. Iba a arruinar su fabulosa imagen si es que la tristeza y confusión se hacía notable. El único alivio de aquella situación tan rara era que, al menos; gracias a que era un robot, las arrugas y ojeras no eran un riesgo.

Suspiro con pesadez. Realmente era maravilloso tener miles de fans a cada segundo pero…..igual se sentía algo solo.

"bah! Tonterías! Quizás solo necesito un cambio inesperado y todo estará bien" intento animarse, recordando que en momentos atrás, solía disfrutar mucho estar sin hacer nada significativo en ocasiones.

Sintiéndose "basura" al lado de Bloocky.

Sonrió; preguntándose que podría estar haciendo su primo?

Y fue solo tiempo después en que la noticia de la llegada de aquel humano luego de tanto tiempo al fin estremeció todo el subsuelo. Realmente vio su oportunidad de brillar como nunca!

Según la científica le logro comentar, con este último; el rey finalmente los sacaría a la superficie. La sola idea hizo que más fantasías y sueños se abrieran en su mente de forma masiva.

Ahora no solo podría deleitar a todos en el sub suelo; también podría convertirse en una increíble estrella en el mundo humano! Nuevos escenarios, entrevistas, oportunidades, todo!

La primera vez que lo imagino realmente su mente casi estallo de la emoción y comenzó a planearlo todo para su "Grande Finale". Todo había parecido increíble y maravilloso en aquel momento, cuando las ilusiones de estrella cegaban su mente.

Sin embargo….en el momento de la verdad las cosas no salieron como realmente esperaba.

"Ese humano…es realmente bueno. Quizás si sobrevive deba incluirlo permanentemente en mi show! A todos les encanta!" pensó en algún momento de su "combate", mientras se deleitaba con el alto número de espectadores, aumentar y aumentar.

Realmente fue una experiencia muy emocionante, llena del glaumour y drama que tanto había esperado, aunque jamás imagino que perdería de aquella forma.

Bueno. Que mas daba! Lucia fabuloso!

Todas esas emociones tan ajenas a su estado de robot, realmente hicieron a su corazón hincharse de satisfacción. Consideraba estar completamente listo para dejarlo completamente todo atrás cuando….

_...t-te extraño….M-mettaton….-con aquellas únicas titubeantes palabras de su adorable y amado primo, toda su determinación y decisión tambalearon hasta no quedar nada de nada.

_eh?! E-espera! B-bloo-hj!-reconocería su voz en donde fuera. Realmente lamento que hubiese cortado. Tenía tanto que decirle y a la vez…su boca fue incapaz de terminar la oración.

Ahora era consciente de otras prioridades. Alguien, realmente preciado para el…lo extrañaría si se fuera. No. Alguien MUY amado por él lo extrañaba en ese mismo instante!

Y no era el único. Muchos de sus fans también le habían dejado varios mensajes de apoyo y deseo porque no se fuera, estremeciéndolo por completo.

No podía irse. No podía dejarlos….

No podía….volver a dejar a Bloocky….!

Sonrió mientras todo fue poniéndose negro a su alrededor, incluyendo la imagen de Frisk. Su batería estaba al límite….y de cualquier manera, aunque deseara moverse, no podría hacerlo en un buen tiempo.

Se sintió en paz….recordando un poco en aquel vacio antes de perderse en la oscuridad.

Una tierna imagen de Nasptabloock sonriendo apenas un poco alivio su interior. Ya sabría que hacer al despertar.

_...B-bloo….cky….

 **+++++++Tiempo después/Nasptabloock+++++++++**

A cada tanto que su vista pasaba por el teléfono, sus mejillas ardían ligeramente sintiéndose miserable y al borde del llanto.

Se sentía pésimo desde que lo había llamado en su último show, sintiéndose egoísta por haberle dicho algo así en un momento crucial.

Fuese cierto o no, que de verdad se sentía demasiado solo desde que lo había dejado allí, no era nadie para impedirlo ir a la superficie si así lo deseaba!

_...soy….basura…-murmuro por lo bajo.

Estaba muy feliz por su primo. Había cumplido su más ansiado sueño y ahora, aspiraba hacia uno aun mejor.

Pensaba que aquello debía de ser algo muy bueno, aunque el mismo jamás lo había experimentado como tal. Era alguien…quizás demasiado simple o conformista. Difícilmente deseaba algo y se esforzaba por ello.

Siempre tenía la idea de que quizás el mismo, no valía como para llegar tan lejos.

Suspiro conteniendo más lagrimas mientras intentaba recorrer un poco sin rumbo fijo. No tenía el ánimo para ver a nadie, por lo que agradecía que todos ya se hayan dirigidos hacia la salida.

Hacía apenas pocas horas que era posible ir a la superficie, pero no había tenido el valor para él.

"je….ahora estoy….a-aun mas solo…" sollozo abrazándose a sí mismo. Quizás había hecho algo muy, muy malo en alguna otra vida para terminar asi.

Probablemente lo merecía.

Miro hacia arriba, encontrándose con aquellas piedras que parecían estrellas. Había leyo en alguna ocasión que en el mundo de arriba, cuando se viera una estrella "fugaz" debía pedir un deseo.

Allí….no había nada remotamente similar pero….igual se permitió desear algo. Total, estaba completamente solo.

No molestaría a nadie si lo hacía….verdad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, recordando los viejos tiempos.

_..d-desearía….r-regresar a aquellos días…-murmuro bajito, para luego negar violentamente con la cabeza.

No! No debía hacer eso! Si se cumplía todo regresaría a ser como antes! Quizás incluso con el asunto de estar solos en el subsuelo!

Abrió los ojos aterrado, para luego suspirar. Afortunadamente, no era del tipo de sujeto con tanta suerte como para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Volvió a suspirar, dispuesto a volver a casa.

_...te extraño…..

_es a mí, cierto?-escucho una voz cantarina a su espalda, asustándolo un poco para luego voltear.

"esa voz…"

_M-metatton….? –se sorprendió al verlo.

El robot soltó una risita extendiendo sus brazos y abrazándolo.

_oh! Vamos! Darling! Ni un abrazo? Vamos! Sabes que lo quieres!-sonríe disfrutando de la suavidad que conllevaba abrazar al fantasma, sintiéndolo estremecer en su pecho.-yo….yo también te….extrañe Bloocky….-susurro con una sonrisa sincera.

De aquellas que solo su primo solía apreciar.

El fantasma se quedo pasmado para luego sollozar con algo de culpa por la felicidad, aunque nada en esta vida superaría lo que sentía en aquel instante.

_..M-mettaton…t-tu…..

_la verdad….cumplí todo lo que deseaba y eso pero….no era tan fabuloso como creí…-comento vagamente para luego tomarlo de las mejillas-me faltaba algo super cute, pomposito y adorable para finalmente sentirme completo, y solo lo pude ver en este mismo instante!

Antes de que siquiera pudiera comentar algo más sobre ello, sintió los fríos y metálicos labios de la estrella, rozar los suyos, estremeciéndose mientras se sonrojaba y se controlaba para no esfumarse de la vergüenza e impresión en ese mismo instante.

"M-mettaton….m-me está besando?!"

La sensación era extraña, lo hacía temblar más de lo normal, su cara ardía y a pesar del frio del metal, todo en el era cálido y se sentía muy bien.

Algo en su cabeza intento arruinar el momento, gritándole que quizás aquello no era lo correcto, pero lo ignoro.

No arruinaría el que seria, el mejor momento de su vida. (O no vida, era un fantasma).

El beso termino tan rápido como empezó, en lo que ambos se miraron y sonrieron a su manera.

_lo que me faltaba….eras tú cariño….-comento dulcemente juntando sus frentes, y avergonzando aun más a su primo, quien compartió el gesto.

_t-tu…también me h-hiciste falta…-murmuro bajito, como un secreto solo de ambos.

Porque finalmente, después de mucho tiempo. Ambos, se sintieron completos. Y esta vez, ya nada lo cambiaria de nuevo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Espero que les haya gustado! no se ustedes, pero adoro a Napstabloock! Es una monada!**

 **Espero disfrute su regalo tardío Dulce-chan n-n**

 **Review?**


End file.
